The Pittsburgh Center for Kidney Research supports a variety of education, training, and enrichment programs. Instructional opportunities are available for Center investigators, post-doctoral fellows, students, and technicians with the goals of bringing new technologies into the laboratories of Center investigators to broaden and enhance their research activities, and to encourage new avenues of research. Annual symposia supported by our Center address issues related to acute kidney injury, nephrotic syndrome, protein trafficking, the ubiquitin-proteasome pathway, and epithelial physiology and cell biology. A variety of conferences, seminars, and didactic sessions sponsored by the Renal-Electrolyte Division, the Department of Cell Biology, the Department of Developmental Biology, the Department of Pharmacology and Chemical Biology, the Department of Pathology, the Department of Pediatrics, the Department of Critical Care Medicine and the Department of Biological Sciences at the University of Pittsburgh enhance the activities supported by the Center. Nephrology trainees interact with the Kidney Center at multiple levels, receive instruction in our Core facilities, and attend seminars and symposia sponsored by the Kidney Center. Research training is supported by multiple T32 training grants and by individual postdoctoral fellowship awards and career development awards. Our Center supports medical student research during the summer between their first and second year through a T35 grant, and a summer research program for undergraduate students.